<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you love me too or am I asking to you like a fool? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363812">Do you love me too or am I asking to you like a fool?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Roommates, Wonho is a douche but we love him, kinda angst?, no one important tho, protect shownu at all cost plss, protective friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve seen the way Hyunwoo hangs off you, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you two were dating” he hears a voice say </p><p>Hoseok chuckles “Pfft, I’m not a fag” </p><p>*OR*</p><p>Hyunwoo let's Hoseok in again and gets heartbroken twice</p><p>!Includes offensive languages!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you love me too or am I asking to you like a fool?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stop having crappy titles challenge: failed</p><p>This was supposed to be 10k words but..this happened, also was supposed to be posted two month ago but depression said ~no~</p><p>Forgive me if there are mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunwoo sits on a chair in a small cafe shop scrolling through his Instagram feed on his phone. He's been waiting for a good fifteen minutes for someone. </p><p>Earlier that day his math teacher had approached him on his way to the cafeteria, asking for a favour. His teacher -Mr. Kim- asked if he could tutor some kid that needed extra help in math, Hyunwoo was hesitant before Mr. Kim told him that if he tutored the kid he would give him the extra credit that he needed to apply for a scholarship. </p><p>Hyunwoo thought about it for a moment before accepting the offer. Besides, he would be getting extra credit and he could also add being a tutor to his application. He just hoped the kid wasn't as bad as Mr. Kim said.</p><p>But his patience was starting to run thin, it's been almost half an hour and the person hadn't arrived. Hyunwoo sighed and started to pick his books back into his bag.</p><p>The black-haired slightly jumps when a bag thuds on his table. He looks up ready to give whoever it was a scolding but is met with Hoseok.</p><p>He scoffs, making sure it doesn't go unheard before returning to putting his books in his bag. His heart feels like it's going to fall out of his chest.</p><p>He goes to stand up but an arm pulls him by his shoulder. He shudders a bit before turning back to look at Hoseok. With his teeth gritting he says "What do you want?"</p><p>"You're my tutor" Hoseok whispers, his eyes focuses on anything other than Hyunwoo</p><p>"I can’t hear what you’re saying speak louder" Hyunwoo spits out</p><p>"You're my tutor," Hoseok says more louder now</p><p>Hyunwoo's face scrunches in confusion before it contorts into disbelief and disgust "Tell Mr. Kim that I don't need his extra credits" he shrugs Hoseok's hands off his shoulder</p><p>"All the other tutors are booked," Hoseok says as his eyes dart around the cafe</p><p>"Too bad, too sad, I can't help you" Hyunwoo mocks</p><p>"You're really going to give up a scholarship because you hate me?" Hoseok, now annoyed bites back "You've gotten all your credits from the other teachers except Mr.Kim" </p><p>Hyunwoo visibly tenses "Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. At X library" Hyunwoo sighs because there was no way he was going to ruin his future and as much as he despises Hoseok, his future was too important to be wasted on bickering with the other</p><p>Hyunwoo leaves the cafe, happy that he got the last say. He breathed in the fresh Seoul evening air as he starts his way to his apartment. </p><p>His apartment isn't that far from the cafe or the library, only a ten-minute walk</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo reaches his apartment and welcomes himself home “I hate my life” he groans as he plops himself on the couch, the smell of food filling his nostrils</p><p>“Don’t we all?” a voice says from the kitchen</p><p>Hyungwon and Kihyun emerge from the kitchen with bowls in their hands</p><p>“What’s got you in such a pissy mood?” Kihyun asks as he gives Shownu a bowl and utensils</p><p>They sit on the ground in the living room munching away on food</p><p>“Y’know how I have to tutor some kid?” Hyunwoo says</p><p>They nod</p><p>“Well that kid was frickin Hoseok” </p><p>Kihyun’s eyes widen while Hyungwon begins to choke</p><p>“The Hoseok?” Hyungwon asks when he calms down</p><p>Hyunwoo dejectedly nods</p><p>“I sat in a coffee shop for almost an hour for a piece of shit” Hyunwoo whines</p><p>“Well spill, what happened?”</p><p>“Oh wait, lemme guess” Hyungwon puts one hand up “You spilled coffee on him then left the shop like the badass you are”</p><p>Hyunwoo rolls his eyes “I wish. It’s my favourite coffee shop I didn’t want to get banned but now I’m regretting not spilling anything on him”</p><p>“What’s going to happen then?” Kihyun asks, his cheeks filled with food</p><p>“I need those extra credits from Mr. Kim so I have to tutor him”<br/>
“Damn” Hyungwon burps “Sucks to be you” </p><p>***************************************************</p><p>Hyunwoo is frustrated. Actually no, that’s an understatement, he’s raging.</p><p>Hoseok was supposed to be here two hours ago.</p><p> If he was being honest, he’d already seen this coming -Hoseok taking his sweet precious time and not giving a flying fuck about wasting another person’s own- he pulls out his phone and searches for Hoseok’s number at the bottom of his contact list</p><p>He taps on the contact that said ‘traitor’ and started typing out a message</p><p>Me: You were supposed to be here two hours ago, if you couldn’t have made it you should’ve let me now. I look like a fucking idiot sitting here. If you’re going to be arriving late just cancel this whole tutoring thing now.</p><p>Hyunwoo lays his phone on the table and massages his temple. He hears a ding from his phone and picks it up again</p><p>Traitor: you still have my phone number?</p><p>Hyunwoo rolls his eyes</p><p>Me: I’m more than willing to delete it if you don’t hurry the fuck up</p><p>Traitor: yeah i’ll be there soon</p><p>Hyunwoo wants to yell. “Yeah I’ll be there soon” Hyunwoo rolls his eyes</p><p>After a few minutes, Hoseok arrives panting and with sweat glistening his forehead</p><p>“Sorry” he mumbles before sitting on the chair across Hyunwoo</p><p>The two study in peace until Hoseok starts fidgeting</p><p>Hyunwoo gets annoyed and asks “Is anything the problem? Do you need a break or something?”</p><p>“Why’d you keep my number?” Hoseok asks, looking relieved to have gotten it out<br/>
“Don’t flatter yourself. I just forgot to delete it” Hyunwoo says. Half lie, half truth but Hoseok doesn’t need to know that</p><p>The other snorts “You deleted my existence but not my phone number. Right”</p><p>Hyunwoo shoots him a glare and Hoseok shrinks back into his seat</p><p>It gets silent again and Hyunwoo continues his work</p><p>“Hyunwoo?” Hoseok says, suddenly whispering</p><p>“Oh my god. What do you want?” Hyunwoo groans</p><p>“I’m sorry”</p><p>Hyunwoo stills. He sits there and something bubbles in the pit of his stomach, shock, anger, hurt. Yeah it’s hurt. Years worth of hurt. Four whole years of hurt</p><p>Hyunwoo looks at him with a pretentious glare “Sorry? For what?”</p><p>“For everything” Hoseok looks at him with sad eyes</p><p>Hyunwoo scoffs and forgets about being calm “Sorry...you think sorry can just fix everything? After all these years? You think you can just say sorry and I’ll, what, forgive you?”</p><p>“I know sorry doesn’t do any justice and I’m not saying it for you to forgive me but I want you to know that I was so out of line and shouldn’t have said what I said” Hoseok says</p><p>“Screw you” Hyunwoo starts to pack up his bag and leaves the library feeling indescribable emotions</p><p>***************************************************</p><p>“Sorry? Like seriously who does he think he is?” Hyunwoo fumes while pacing around the living room</p><p>His roommates/best friends sit on the couch looking at him</p><p>Hyunwoo turns to looks at them “You guys aren’t helping”</p><p>“Yeah fuck him” Kihyun says, Hyungwon nods</p><p>Hyunwoo groans “god I wish murder was legal”</p><p>“Woah slow down buddy, maybe you should sit down” Hyungwon says “I mean, I’d totally help you hide his body but you should be focusing on tutoring him and getting the hell away from him afterwards”</p><p>Kihyun rolls his eyes “There will be no murdering and hiding of anybody. Hyunwoo go take a goddamn shower and watch a movie with us. We even bought mint ice cream just for you”</p><p>Hyunwoo huffs “Fine. Only if i get to pick the movie though”</p><p>Hyungwon and Kihyun frown “We’re not watching Titanic again”</p><p>***************************************************</p><p>It’s been three days and Hyunwoo hasn’t heard anything from Hoseok -not that he wants to anyway...at least that’s what he’s been telling himself-</p><p>He finishes dinner with the guys and takes a shower, preparing himself for sleep. He hears his phone buzz on the nightstand. He picks it up and the notification shows that it’s Hoseok, speak of the devil, he thinks. He taps on the screen and it takes him to messages</p><p>Traitor: u up?</p><p>He considers replying and decides fuck it</p><p>Me: why?</p><p>Traitor: look out ur window</p><p>Hyunwoo quirks an eyebrow and walks over to his window, he peers down and sees a flashing light waving at him. Fondness creeps into his body and he finds it hard to suppress a smile</p><p>Me: why are you here?</p><p>Traitor: come down</p><p>Me: Ki and Hyungwon would kill me if they see me out past my “bedtime”</p><p>Traitor: then climb out your window</p><p>Me: what if i don’t want to?</p><p>The little on the bubble on the side comes up then disappears and wriggles for a while before his phone dings again</p><p>Traitor: look i know i fcked up bad..real bad, but idk i guess it’s been hard to forget you when you were my best friend since birth and then i fcked it all up but i just want you to know that the Hoseok that was in that musty ass announcement room is so sorry and should learn how to keep his mouth shut</p><p>Hyunwoo sighs. Well he can’t say no to him now </p><p>Me: fine..i’ll be there in five</p><p>Hyunwoo quickly grabs a sweatpant and a hoodie from his wardrobe. He puts on his sneakers and walks over to his window, it’s not that high, he thinks. He takes a deep breath and jumps out the window landing on his feet. </p><p>He looks around for Hoseok and once he sees the glowing light of a phone and the all too familiar silhouette he stalks over to him</p><p>“Hi” he says</p><p>“Hey” Hoseok says</p><p>After a few awkward minutes of silence, Hyunwoo asks “Soo...what did you want that I had to break out of my room at 10 in the night?”</p><p>“Uh..wanna go for a walk?” Hoseok awkwardly shuffles</p><p>Hyunwoo shrugs </p><p>They start their walk slow before they stop at a little lake and sit on the bench </p><p>“The night looks beautiful” Hyunwoo speaks</p><p>“Yeah” Hoseok agrees</p><p>The air around them isn’t awkward anymore. It’s still a bit uncomfortable but it’s bearable </p><p>“So uh..how’s your mom?” Hoseok asks</p><p>Hyunwoo’s eyes gets clouded with sadness and his heart clenches </p><p>“Dead” he simply says</p><p>Hoseok whips his head to look at him with wide eyes<br/>
“The uh..cancer got to her” Hyunwoo sniffles. It’s been years but how does one simply forget or move on from tragedies like death, especially when it’s a loved one</p><p>Hoseok gently rubs Hyunwoo’s hand</p><p>“She was very strong” Hoseok says</p><p>Hyunwoo smiles sadly “Yeah, she was”</p><p>“You are too” Hoseok nudges his shoulders</p><p>Hyunwoo glances up at him “How?”</p><p>“I don’t think I would be able to survive without any of my parents. You endured so much and stuck with her through thick and thin. You’re very strong like that”</p><p>Hyunwoo struggles to swallow the lump in his throat “Well she was the only one I had left after you left. And she was my everything I couldn’t give up on her like father did”</p><p>Tears well up in his eyes and he uses the back of his hand to wipe it away</p><p>“I’m sorry. I know I keep saying it and that it doesn’t erase the pain but ever since that day I realized that you were a lot more important to me than I made it seem like”</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>It was the biggest basketball season Mon high-school had ever seen and the last tournament was hosted in their school. Hyunwoo and Hoseok were the MCees of the game since they were the head of the student body council. They were always inseparable.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They sat in the little room that overlooked the whole gym. It had taken Hoseok three tries to climb up the long staircase. They were preparing the equipment and doing last minute things when Hoseok said “Let’s hang after the game finishes, if we win I’ll even order those little pizzas you like” he adjusted his hand to face his friend, unknowingly flicking the microphone switch on</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I can’t..not today. I have stuff to do” Hyunwoo scratched his nape and looked at him apologetically </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hoseok rolled his eyes and turned away, before he knew it, his tongue was working before his brain and he blurted out “Like what? Gonna go pimp yourself out again?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>-----He referenced the time he once saw an old man on top of Hyunwoo when he barged into his house once. Hoseok remembers lunging at the guy and smashing his face and his knuckles started to bleed. After Hyunwoo pried him off and the man left, they sat on the bed and Hyunwoo explained that his mother needed treatment and the money was expensive. He remembers Hyunwoo crying into his chest telling him that this was the only way for him to keep himself and his mother alive----</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hyunwoo froze “What?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hoseok winced at the hurt escaping Hyunwoo’s mouth</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What did you say?” Hyunwoo got up</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Nothing..forget about it” Hoseok swallowed the lump in his throat</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hyunwoo’s eyes twitched “Pimping myself out, huh? That’s what you think of me? You think I willingly let nasty old men have their way with me because I want to?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hoseok got up and reached out to him only to get his hand slapped away “Well fuck you, not everyone is born with a silver spoon in their mouth”</i>
</p><p><i>Hyunwoo packed up his bags and stormed out of the room, tears streaming down his face. As he reached the gym he noticed the whole gym staring at him with wide eyes before he heard a booming voice from the speakers cursing and a click. Then it dawned on him. The whole school had heard their outbursts</i>

</p><p><i>He ran out the gym doors ignoring the whispers and Hoseok’s calls</i>

</p><p> </p><p><i>When Hyunwoo arrived at school the next day, his locker was filled with graffiti words of</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Slut</i><br/>
<i>Whore</i><br/>
<i>Faggot</i>
</p><p><i>And even worse. From that day on he got bullied and broke up his friendship with Hoseok</i>

</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I guess it was kinda my fault for neglecting our friendship” Hyunwoo shrugs</p><p>“No it wasn’t. I knew what you were going through yet I still selfishly said what I said and I’m so fucking sorry”</p><p>Hyunwoo sniffled and broke down,leaning into Hoseok’s chest sobbing “It hurt Hoseok. When my mom passed, I blamed myself for a lot of things. I blamed myself for losing you Hoseok”<br/>
Hoseok said nothing and simply rubbed Hyunwoo’s back</p><p>They sat there in silence as Hyunwoo calmed down “What do you say, let’s try this thing again?” Hoseok says after Hyunwoo’s sniffles came to a halt</p><p>Hyunwoo nods </p><p>“Then let’s meet up tomorrow and make up for all the lost time”</p><p>Hyunwoo quirks an eyebrow “Ooh..like a date?” he teases</p><p>Hoseok thinks for a moment “Yeah. . like a date” </p><p>He grins as he watches Hyunwoo’s ears flare up red</p><p>They enjoyed each other's company just like old times until Hyunwoo got a call from Hyungwon freaking out and that Kihyun was worried sick, they parted ways </p><p>Hyunwoo reached his shared apartment and tried to climb his way in the house through the window but failed miserably. He eventually gave up and went through the front door. He noticed the lights were off and hoped his roommates had fallen asleep</p><p>Just as he finished storing his shoe on the rack, a lamp flicked on and Hyunwoo spun around and was met with an angry looking Kihyun sitting on the couch, the lamp shining on his face only made him look angrier</p><p>“Where have you been?” Kihyun said with a tone Hyunwoo knew too well, one he didn’t like</p><p>Hyunwoo shrugs “Just went out for some air”</p><p>He walked over to sit on the couch with his hands in his lap, feeling like a kid that his parent found sneaking out</p><p>“At 12am? On a school night?” Kihyun tried to sound calm</p><p>Hyunwoo said nothing</p><p>“Were you with Hoseok?”</p><p>Hyunwoo nodded</p><p>Kihyun quirked an unamused eyebrow “You guys stop talking for like four years and now he waltzes himself into your life and you guys are best friends now?” </p><p>Hyunwoo rolls his eyes “You’re not my mom, stop talking to me like I’m a child”</p><p>“If you’re going to act like a child -like you are right now- I’m going to talk to you like one. Why is Hoseok apologizing now when he’s had four years to do it?” Kihyun raises his voice</p><p>“Because I never gave him a chance to” Hyunwoo defends</p><p>Kihyun scoffs</p><p>“Why can’t you just be happy for me Ki?”</p><p>“I want to be happy for you, trust me I really do but we’re talking about the same guy that left you heart broken for years, Hyunwoo”</p><p>A rustle is heard in the dining and Hyungwon approaches with a worried look on his face looking like he just came out of bed</p><p>“What’s going on?” he drawls, his voice still sleepy</p><p>“Kihyun’s freaking out on me cause I’m going on a date with Hoseok” Hyunwoo’s tongue slips</p><p>Both faces turn to look at him in disbelief and anger “What?!”</p><p>Heat rises to Hyunwoo’s face “To make up for all the lost time” he whispers</p><p>“Isn’t he the same Hoseok that you wanted to murder literally just a few days ago?” Hyungwon says</p><p>Hyunwoo meekly nods</p><p>Hyungwon sighs “Look, I support whatever the hell you want to do but are you really sure you can forgive him?”</p><p>“I can” Hyunwoo says without skipping a beat</p><p>“Good, cause if he breaks your heart again, know that I won’t be there to pick up the pieces for you again” Kihyun storms off into his room</p><p>“Ki” Hyungwon calls after him and throws Hyunwoo a small smile before following the other </p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo feels his stomach twist in knots. He knows that there’s a small truth to Kihyun’s logic and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t making a biased decision because a small part of him always longed for the day that he and Hoseok would be able to patch things back together and now that it’s come he doesn’t want to miss the opportunity even though there’s a risk of him getting hurt</p><p>He goes to bed hoping Kihyun calms down by tomorrow because when Kihyun’s mad the whole apartment becomes a literal hellhole </p><p>***************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok and Hyunwoo decide to take things slow. They went on their first date a couple weeks ago and things have been going really well</p><p>Unfortunately Kihyun hasn’t talked to him ever since their little fight that night. He’s barely been seeing him around the house either</p><p>Hyunwoo pushed those thoughts at the back of his mind as he packed his books into his backpack. Today was Hoseok’s last day of tutoring and to celebrate Hyunwoo decided to surprise him by buying dinner</p><p>He walked out of the school’s library and sees a familiar body in the corner of the hall. He smiles as he walks over to him but stops when he sees two other guys with him. He walks slower now and ducks behind the wall. He doesn’t really know why he’s hiding, just instinct, he guesses</p><p>“I’ve seen the way Hyunwoo hangs off you, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you two were dating” he hears a voice say and immediately guesses who it is, Kanghyun </p><p>The other guy there must be Yonghoon then. They’re always hanging out together anyway</p><p>He hears Hoseok chuckle “Pfft, I’m not a fag” he says, earning laughs from the other guys</p><p>Hyunwoo’s heart breaks and he goes numb. He forgets how to breathe for a second before he tilts his head and scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. His mind is running in circles, in a maze, in an endless pit of doom</p><p>Wasn’t this the same Hoseok that was professing his love for Hyunwoo just last night? The same Hoseok he cried into a couple weeks ago?</p><p>He’s hurt. No, he’s mad. Had he just imagined all the things that happened or has Hoseok really let him down again?</p><p>Without thinking, Hyunwoo walks away as quietly as he had come and goes back to the library. He would go back to the apartment but he doesn’t want his friends to see him like this. He doesn’t want them to know that they were right. Especially Kihyun</p><p>‘I’m not a fag’  </p><p>The words circle in his head and Hyunwoo wants to scream. It had taken so long for him to come to terms with his sexuality and now for Hoseok of all people to use degrading and insensitive words brings back memories he’s tried to bury down </p><p>‘I’m not a fag’</p><p>Was their whole “getting back together” just a joke? A prank? Something that he and his friends could laugh about when Hoseok dumps Hyunwoo?</p><p>‘I’m not a fag’</p><p>Hyunwoo just wants to cry. Why couldn’t he have his happy ending? He’s tired of waiting for it and getting hurt in the process</p><p>‘I’m not a fag’</p><p>Why’d he trust Hoseok in the first place? Why’d he even forgive him?</p><p>His train of thought is disrupted when a chair next to him squeaks</p><p>He looks up and notices Hoseok looking at him with a smile that immediately turns into a look of worry. Hyunwoo wants to scoff</p><p>“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Hoseok scrambles to pull Hyunwoo’s hands into his</p><p>Hyunwoo recoils away from his touch “Don’t touch me”</p><p>Hoseok frowns “What happened? You don’t look too good”</p><p>He notices Hoseok staring at his eyes that he guesses is red from crying and furiously rubbing at it</p><p>“You happened” Hyunwoo glares at the brunette. He looks confused</p><p>Hoseok tries to grab his hands again but Hyunwoo slaps it away</p><p>“What’d I do?” Hoseok says, looking dejected</p><p>Hyunwoo sniffles and rubs his eye with the back of his hand “I..saw you..heard you, with those guys”</p><p>Hoseok’s confused look comes back </p><p>“Y’know? The whole conversation about me being. . a fag” Hyunwoo shrugs</p><p>Hoseok’s face etches into a knowing look “Fuck” he mumbles “You heard that”</p><p>Hyunwoo rolls his eyes “Is that what you’ve been talking to your friends about? Are you even gay, Hoseok?” his voice grows louder, garnering looks from others</p><p>“I-I’m not out yet. To anyone. .except you and..” he sighs exasperatedly “I don’t know what came over me, I just froze for a sec and it slipped out”</p><p>“Oh please, you didn’t even hesitate” Hyunwoo scoffs “This whole thing was too good to be true anyway, so I’m not surprised”</p><p>Hoseok makes a whiny sound “Hyun-”</p><p>“Just cause you’re not comfortable with who you are yet doesn’t mean you get to toy with me”</p><p>Hyunwoo shoves a pack of books into Hoseok’s chest with tears brimming his eyes, using all his might not to let them fall, he’s not going to cry in front of Hoseok again “Our tutoring sessions are done. Don’t contact me again Hoseok”</p><p>He ignores the little pleas Hoseok makes as he gets up. He’s not overreacting, he tells himself, some relationships don’t always have to be patched up</p><p>Listening to Hoseok just felt like his childhood. Brings him back to the day his dad left. It brings back all the insults that were thrown at him by his own father. It makes him vulnerable to say the least because he’s always been good at taking insults or disgusted glances when he’d go on walks with previous boyfriends from strangers but those kind of things hit harder when it’s from family or people he cares about</p><p>Hoseok knows about the abuse from his father, he knows. That’s probably what hurt the most</p><p>**************************</p><p>Hyunwoo walks home and manages to hold himself together but when he reaches the door and Kihyun opens it, he breaks down. </p><p>Kihyun doesn’t say anything as he reaches for him and pulls him into an embrace. He hugs Hyunwoo and sways them both while Hyunwoo clings into him and cries</p><p>Hyungwon comes down from his room and meets Hyunwoo crying into Kihyun on the couch. Kihyun gives him a knowing look and Hyungwon frowns and joins their little hug fest</p><p> </p><p>After a little egging from Kihyun, Hyunwoo finally stops crying and tells what happened</p><p>Kihyun curses Hoseok, while Hyungwon promises to beat him next time he sees him</p><p>“I should’ve listened to you guys, I’m sorry” Hyunwoo sniffles</p><p>Kihyun shrugs “Yeah, you should’ve”</p><p>Hyungwon pinches Kihyun in the side earning a yelp from him</p><p>“Butttt, everyone makes mistakes and it was natural for you to want things to go back the way they were with him”</p><p>Hyunwoo’s phone buzzes on the coffee table and he reaches for it, Hyungwon beats him to it and checks the screen</p><p>A message from Hoseok</p><p>He powers off the phone and says “Movie night. Now. I’ll make popcorn” </p><p>Kihyun nods “I’ll get drinks”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll even watch Titanic” Hyungwon says as he and Kihyun go into the kitchen</p><p>Kihyun groans “Their love story was the shittiest thing I’ve ever heard of”</p><p>Hyunwoo bites back a laugh “Heyy I heard that”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo sits in between Hyungwon and Kihyun cuddling into them. He cries. A lot. But he blames it on the movie. </p><p>They fall asleep shortly after the movie ends and Hyunwoo sleeps knowing that even though he doesn’t have Hoseok, he has this. Hyungwon and Kihyun. And he’s grateful for it</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyways, Wonho is a literal king and open mind left me dead for daysss. I started writing this after I finished watching thirteen reasons why and one other gay movie, bruh why can't we have ONE normal gay movie that doesn't make it about a fetish or a douchebag discovering his sexuality???</p><p>Send me requests or prompts on my <a href="https://twitter.com/hheybibi"> twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>